Mischievious Kiss
by kanmuri-san
Summary: KandaXLenalee. A night's moment just for the two of them. WARNING: FLUFFINESS.


**Title:A night's sleep  
Pairing(if there is any):KANALEE!! KandaXLenalee!  
Rating:Uhh… I dunno… K+? teens?  
Summary: Lenalee gets sick and guess who takes care of her--Kanda.  
Disclaimer: I dun own anthing but Oh oh oh!! I do own the crappy Idea!!  
Warnings:** **Slight.. kissing involved. Bwahahaha. XDD**

**_Side notes: KAZU IS SEXY. ahem I started writing this as I was reading a Yaoi fic. (which is KazuXIkki from Air gear) and I simply think that Kazu is so sexy. X3 ahh I have been writing this for about, two weeks! XD so please R&R… DUN KILL ME PLEASE. XD_**

"It's a deal, okay, Yuu?" Lavi grinned happily at Kanda. He seemed pissed though, because he knew that making a deal with these two boys in front of him has its consequence. A bad one, indeed.

"We'll play poker after the cleaning, and all you have to do now is to sit back, and enjoy your time." Kanda knew this seemingly kind tone of Allen was dangerous.

"Why you…" The two boys suddenly left him without even turning back to listen at what his opinion is.

Allen and Lavi decided to help out in the general cleaning of the Order and made Kanda rest for that whole evening. Kanda, of course, knows that there is something the two is up for him. They are planning something that would make him regret his existence. What was it? Maybe they did that to make him clean all the dishes for a week. Or maybe they would drunk him up and make him dance in front of everybody? Heck, those plans are visible. There's no doubt in his suspicions.

Meanwhile, in Lenalee's room, was that certain girl who was lain in her bed. She turned to her side to face the wall and braced herself together to prevent cold from invading too much of her body.

She breathe heavily and was sweating. It was too hot not to open the window but it was too cold if she opened it. So, she just tried to sleep so that the feeling of awkward-ness would go away.

"I reckon there is a general clening this evening… I want to help too…" Lenalee's mind was talking. She gave a heavy sigh as she felt her body becoming numb. She would want to go, but her body prevented her to do so. Her brother doesn't even know about it. She thinks that he is too busy and if he'll know about how she's feeling, he'll get busier and more tired. Plus, his feeling of worry will get in the way. This event should become happy and enjoyable for him.

Lenalee turned to the other side, feeling uncomfortable. She saw that the light of the moon went through the glass window of her room. But as she looked further, her sight came in to a blur and her head hurt.

Kanda walked through the corridor of the rooms. It was very quiet since that certain floor had already been fixed. It was only him and the wind, which is calmly resting as he walks silently. He knew there was nobody else except him, or so that's what he thought.

Suddenly, he heard something fall on the floor from the room beside him. He quickly turned to the room and held his Mugen tightly, preparing for combat. Kanda slowly approached the room, with his guard rising even more. He turned to hi side, holding the door knob with his left hand. Then, slowly twisting it to open. His foot quickly took turns and his hand almost drew his sword. But there was the suspicious being, lying on the ground, with her head on her crossed arms.

The person weakly raised her head and looked towards the door. She couldn't see other person's face because she was too sick to raise her head high.

"Who… is that?" Lenalee asked in her slightest voice.

Kanda secretly sighed as a sign of relief as he drew his sword back. He approached Lenalee and held her in the arms, assisting her to sit up. But then, her body became off balance and just she fell to his chest. He instantly felt the warmth of her body and looked at Lenalee's face; she was pale and she breathes so softly he can hardly feel it.

He quickly slid his right arm behind her back and the left under her knees so he could carry her back into bed. But then, Lenalee opened her eyes, allowing Kanda to see her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"K-Kanda…" she whispered. "Why are you here…?"

Kanda just stared at her coldly and didn't answer. He stood up and walked a few steps towards her bed. He bended his back and lowered his arms. He returned Lenalee to her bed safely and she looked at him, with a weak smile on her face.

"What were you doing?" Kanda asked.

Lenalee cleared her throat and tried to answer clearly. "I was just trying to get my medicine…but my legs…"

"I'd think it was not your legs but your body." He cut her with what she's saying. He turned his back and walked towards the table at the other side of the room. He grabbed a bottle of medicine and observed it carefully then looked back at Lenalee.

"Is this it?" He pulled a chair with him and sat beside the bed.

Lenalee nodded as she took the bottle in her hand. But as she handled it, it slipped so soonly she didn't feel it at all. Good thing Kanda was active, and he caught the bottle in his hand.

He sighed and was looking really irritated. But he tried to be patient because this person in front of him is, _a girl._ So instead of speaking further, he assisted her in taking the medicine.

Lenalee looked very greatful because Kanda was there to help her. She couldn't do it without somebody else's help. But wait, he wasn't supposed to be here. It was wrong to have a guy enter a girl's room. But Kanda was… different, she thought.

Kanda crossed his arms in front of him and his legs, hinting that he's stay there for a little more while. "Aren't you suppose to be helping in the cleaning…?" Lenalee raised her hand and held his amrs.

"I…" he closed his eyes, "made a deal with the two morons." As he mentioned, his anger for those two increased.

Lenalee giggled as she heard this, but then, went into a cough instead.

"Are you okay?!" Kanda suddenly stood up and lean on Lenalee's bed in worry. But as soon as he realized what he has done, he stepped back and sat down again.

She just frowned at him and turned her back, trying to get some sleep. Kanda didn't mind her too, and he stayed there and went back to his position. It was only the two of them there, and no sound was heard outside.

Suddenly, Lenalee braced herself and moved her legs near her chest, so that she'll be protected from cold. But she still kept on shivering and coughing until a soft blanket was placed over her. She turned her head and saw it was that cold boy over there, who was taking caring of her.

Lenalee wanted to say thank you, but her mouth wouldn't open, it felt as if they were locked in weariness. She felt her eyes got heavy, and she wanted to have some rest, but wait, she hasn't thanked Kanda for what he did just yet. Her mind shifted and she suddenly dozed off to sleep.

Kanda sighed and looked at her figure carefully. He wanted to see but the blanket is in his way. But he was sure that she has those curves that a woman should have. Lenalee has grown up… she was not that small girl anymore. And now she knows a lot of things. But what about him? What improvements has he done? The time passed so quickly that he can't even tell what good has happened. But eversince—

She suddenly coughed again and braced herself together even more. Her face were suddenly in pain but she felt her concsiousness awoke a little when she felt a warm body went on her bed and unexpectedly laid beside her. She let out a little gasp because that's the only thing she can do in her condition.

As she turned to look, she saw Kanda's face just a few centimeters away from hers. His eyes were set on her face but still, there was no emotions involved. He just stared at her blankly, then placed his arm on her waist and pulled her closer to his body, making Lenalee pillow between his chest and shoulders.

"K—Kanda…" Lenalee's voice broke as her heartbeat got faster. "What are you doing?" she said in the slightest voice.

"Nothing." Kanda Replied. "I wanted to sleep. And I'm too lazy to go to my room." He tried to hide the fact that he wanted to share her his warmth so she won't be cold.

They stayed in the same position for a long time with both of them feeling each other's heartbeats going faster at every second. Lenalee was feeling nervous of what is happening and tried to look at him but failed because of her weakness.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, trying to break the tension in the atmosphere.

"Mm…" Lenalee growled, trying to say 'yes.' She was already feeling drowsy and everything she sees is spinning until she was unconcsiously lulled to sleep.

Kanda placed his hand on her cheeks, trying to feel if her fever has gone down. He moved his hand downwards until her neck but his heart skipped a beat when he suddenly touched her lips.

He felt her sleeping so soundly and he has already observed her face for a little while now but he hasn't removed his hand under her chin. She has a soft skin like that of a child.

Kanda held her chin lightly and thought twice, but nevertheless, placed his lips on hers. It was supposed to be a quick but sweet kiss but why is this, that it stayed for a moment in time? It was wrong but why did it feel alright?

Lenalee opened her eyes. She was awake all along, feeling what he has done. He leaned backward and stared at her deep, amethyst eyes.

"Sorry" He whispered, as he made a disappointed look and then sat up to get ready to leave the room.

But then, Lenalee pulled his arm. "Don't go…" she said, "Stay with me… please…" Kanda didn't want to look at her but he lied down next to her again, and this time, his back was facing Lenalee.

She actually felt awkward at first but she felt some comfort in his lips. She hugged him tightly and uttered some faint words: "…Thank you…" He turned to face her and hugged her in return, and they both fell asleep for tonight. This night… was the most precious of all.


End file.
